Heart for myself
by KyokaraMaohfan
Summary: Kokoro Soma.Though she seems like a mary-sue she has a past that can't be let go of.Will going to Konoha help her? T just in case. GaaOc
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Gaara romance(I'm so excited!X3). Gaara is one of my favorite characters .

Declare: I do not own Naruto, just my original characters.-_- This takes place one year after Sasuke is returned back to Leaf Village.

'_Flashbacks or Dreams'_

______________________________________________________________________________

Ch. 1

_Cold, dark and dead silent._

_That was what it was like while I waited for my mommy and daddy. I shivered not from the cold, but by the fear of being discovered._

_I was under a large oak tree-leaning against it's bark and crossing my arms over my chest. I kept looking left and right for mommy's long black hair or daddy's short brown hair. Though I know they could handle themselves I was still kind of worried._

_I turned to my left again to see two figures. I ran to them thinking that they had finally returned._

_I stopped altogether when I saw not my parents. But two males._

_There were three things wrong with this picture. One, they were Mist shinobi. Two, when they got closer to me I heard spine tingling, cruel laughing from their mouths. The third and most important was the swords they wielded._

_One was white. The other was black. Both had blood on them. They are or were my parent's._

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

I wake up in short breaths and drenched in luke warm sweat. I threw my sheets off and crawled on my hands and knees to reach under the bed. Once the feeling of metal was in my grasp, I roughly pulled it out.

Clumsily, I gripped a neckless with a key on it to open the large silver case. When opened I sighed with relief.

Laying innocently side by side was one white sword and one black sword.

'Good. They're there.'

I looked at my clock and it read ten after six. I had to wake up in 20 minutes anyway. The cycle of the morning began.

Ate my breakfast, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. My attire was a short sleeved, short skirt, yellow one piece Chinese kimono(Kind of like Kei Fu's from Negima) with black tights under it. I put on my black sandals and my hitai-ate around my waist.

On the headband you could see the symbol for the cloud village.

Taking the swords, I wrapped them in a green cloth. Tying the swords to my back by the waist, I looked at myself. The first thing I checked was my hair.

It was midnight black, flat shaggy with wild 'out of bed' bangs and it went past my ears a couple of inches. Next was my skin. Though not that pale it still made me ponder if I needed a good tan. I also hoped I didn't lose more weight,. I was already about ten pounds under. The final thing were my eyes. Blue like the ocean, round and child-like I wished they change to black.

'Just like mom's,' I thought a happy yet sad at the same time tone.

I grabbed a sandy colored backpack, locked the door behind me and went my way. I went as a genin and hoped to return as a chunin.

To travel as fourteen year old Kokoro Soma.

______________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading. I will try to write the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again.^-^ So here is chapter 2. This story will be in only Kokoros' or Third persons' point of view.

Declare: I don't own Naruto.

"Flashbacks and Dreams"

______________________________________________________________________________

Ch.2

The setting is the hokage's office. Tsunade was at her desk looking over the genins who were going to compete in the chunin exam.

'Hm. There's a large group of candidates in the Leaf section. But the Sand has twice as much experience but half the people. And the Mist have a greater strength in only two groups.'

She sighed and glanced over the room. When her eyes land on her desk again she noticed something. One of the forms read 'Cloud.'

Hands grabbed the paper in an anxious yet slow motion.

'Huh? Cloud is sending in genin too! It's been a while,' thought Tsunade. When she opened the file it had only one team in there.

'Now that's strange. One team!?'

Tsunade leaned into her chair pressing the tips of her fingers. Pondering what she discovered.

Smirking happily she says, "This is going to be interesting."

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The chirping of birds made me awake from my deep slumber. I questioned myself why I was in a tent for a minute when the chunin exams came back to my memory. I sat up right to look at the green clothed swords.

I noticed my teammates and sensei were not there.

'They must be looking for more fire wood.'

I got dressed and went to the river to fill my canteen with water. Once done I started to admiring the forest. I closed my eyes to listen to the beauty of the woods.

"Ah, your up already! Me and Asuna wanted to give you an hour more of sleep."

I turned my head around to see one of my teammates. Asagi Ayase was average height and weight. Her red hair just past the ears was a little messed up like bed hair. Wearing her usual black tight short sleeve shirt that showed her stomach peach and matching tights. I sometimes wonder if she is wore a bra. Somewhat narrow green eyes with mischief in them was my favorite appearance of Asagi-san.

"Thanks but you didn't have to," I said while scratching my head.

"Don't worry. Just cook good breakfast O.K."

I sweat dropped a little but smiled anyway. Back at the camp I saw only our sensei. Torako Nagase.

She had long silky brown hair and narrow chocolate eyes-skin to match. Her outfit was like a kimono, but had a opening on the side instead of the front and short sleeves. Colored in red with yellow flowers and white dragons. She is a beauty I want to be some day.

"Hey! Kokoro-chan. Asagi-chan there you are. Hurry up we need to got to the leaf village by noon."

"Hai Torako-sensei," both Asagi and I said. Asagi shouted anyway.

"Yo, Asagi-baka shut up!"

I looked from starting a fire to see my other teammate-Asuna Kagurazaka.

The first thing you would pay the most attention to was the eyes. Almond shaped eyes that were so brown you could almost see red instead. Her hair was as orange as a daylily, kind of fizz and was pulled in to a low ponytail by a large bead.(Kind of like Nejis' when he was 13.) The attire was a bulky red long sleeved coat and red shorts.

I envied her for the tallness.

"Oh don't get grumpy just because I got Kokoro-chan alone with me."

I blushed a good cherry red all over. So did Asuna.

"SHUT UP!!! Like I would be jealous of a baka like you," yelled the unusual colored-haired female.

"Hey, hey now lets not fight now while Kokoro-chan is here O.K.," Torako-sensei said while lazily waving her hand.

Both Asagi and Asuna looked at me then muttered a 'sorry.'

"That's fine. Just help me with the meal okay."

Both nodded.

While we were eating I examined my group. Except for Asagi and Torako-sensei our hitai-ate were somewhere else beside the forehead. Like my was tied at the waist and Asunas' around her thighs. Guess it's because neither of us belong in Cloud.

'If you guys are done let's get going," stated our sensei.

We packed everything and headed out. Walking I spied at my party's backs a weapon was on each of them. Torako-sensei has a kwan dao(1), Asunas' was a hiraikotsu(2) and Asagis' body was her only weapon.

Weapons. Yup. That is about one of the few things we have in common.

"Yo, Kokoro-taichou(3) you o.k.?"

I snapped out of my daze to see all of them looking at me in a worried stare. I smiled and said "Yeah I'm great."

Great as a captain of this team can be. The greatest.

______________________________________________________________________________

1-Kwan dao is a long stick with a knife at the end.

2-Hiraikotsu is a large boomerang shaped weapon made of demon bones. Like Sangos' from Inu Yasha.

3-taichou means captain.

So thanks for reading and any questions you have about this chapter I will try to explain in chapter 3. Also I have a poll on my profile so please look at that if you can. Sorry for the short chapters, I try to write longer ones soon. Please review.^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Me again.X3 I hope you enjoy this chapter and it is much longer this time 'kay! P.S., Two of the Naruto characters are going to have a genin team. So watch out!^-^

Declare: I don't own Naruto, but if I did Gaara would show up more!

"_Dreams_ or _Flashbacks"_

______________________________________________________________________________

Ch.3

"Whoohoo! We're here," shouted happily by Asagi.

"Shut Up!" Yelled Asuna; each word slowly and angrily effectuated. I didn't waste any time to stop any kind of fight from starting.

"Asagi! Asuna! Please don't fight. We'll be in the Leaf Village soon and then we can relax."

They glanced at me at the same time, then looked away while mumbling a 'Ya, Ya.' I sighed at their usual attempts to turn arguments to matches.

"Listen to your captain," said Torako-sensei.

I gave sensei a nod that meant 'Thanks.' She replied 'No problem' with a lazy wave of her hand.

Once we got to the gate, the guards asked for our permission cards. When sensei gave them the cards, they looked over them. Their faces showed surprise.

"An all girl genin team?"

"Yeah. I was surprised too when I learned I had to teach them," sensei said with a sleepy amused look.

We checked into a hotel and unpacked. Asagi pulled out a futon and flipped on to it.

"Ahhh. This is the life." she said muffled with her backed turned to me.

"Kokoro-taicho, are you going to try their hot springs before dinner?" asked Asuna.

"Yes, of course. I never pass up a chance for a huge bath," I chuckled at the joke about my love for baths.

"Just let me get unpacked first. Then I'll join you, okay?" she asked chuckling a little too. I nodded.

The spring looked heavenly. I turned to Asuna and noticed she brought her hiraikotsu.

"Why did you bring that?"

"Can't be too careful. There maybe disgusting perverts."

I nervously smiled. I feel bad for whoever will do that with Asuna here.

About half an hour passed when I asked, "Do you think there will be people from The Mist here?"

Asuna cracked open one of her closed eyes. She starred for five seconds and then answered, "Kokoro. What happened wasn't your fault; it was beyond your control. You weren't even born when they did what they did."

"Yeah, but...," I hanged my head low.

"Don't worry, sheesh. There might be Sound ninja here too but you don't see me in the fetal position."

I looked back at the carrot-haired female and remembered her past. I forget who I was talking to.

"Sorry."

"Just worry about it when we cross that bridge. Got it?" Asuna said with the 'got it' part stretched.

"Yeah, okay." I said with a smile.

She smiled too and went back to her 'ignore everyone' relaxation. I did the same too.

After dinner and an almost physical fight between Asuna and Asagi, I went for a walk. So beautiful. Stars shining so bright and a full moon to light my way.

I was going to turn back when I saw a male.

A closer look and I noticed it was a young man. Judging from his clothing, he was probably from Suna. His hair was bright-red. Kind of curly yet, wild. His skin was as white as the rock out tonight. He looked skinny and small for his age.

My eyes widened when I saw the eyes. Black rings surrounded the clouded green pupils.

'An insomniac?'

It was too late to stop when I noticed I was walking towards him. He had already heard and looked directly at me.

For some reason I could not move or speak. I felt a sharp burning in my chest. Like my heart was on fire.

Shaking the thoughts out of my head quickly, I smiled and asked, "So...the moon looks full tonight huh?"

He gave me a suspicious stare. I wondered if I had said something wrong.

"Do you not know who I am?" he asked-with a kind of grave, husky voice. I blinked a few times.

"No. Should I?"

He was surprised. He then frowned and shook his head. I looked at him with a questionable glare.

I jumped when I heard, "Hey! Gaara!"

A tanned, spiked blonde put a arm around Gaaras' shoulder. Friends?

"Who are you?"

I snapped out of it and quickly glanced over to see him-looking directly at me.

"Just someone who wanted a conversation." I replied while scratching my head.

He stared for a moment-then gave a big grin.

"Well, don't let Gaara scare you. He's really a shy guy."

Gaara blushed. I smiled.

'Cute.'

'Cute?'

"Anyway my name is Naruto," grinned the blonde.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kokoro."

"Huh!? 'Heart.' That sure is an unusual name."(1)

"Yeah, but I love it." I replied.

I realized that I needed to get back to my group.

"Sorry, but I need to go."

"Okay. Nice to meet you!"

"Thanks." I looked at Gaara, "Nice to meet you too, Gaara-san!"

I smiled when his face appeared to freeze in shock. I jogged back to my hotel room. I arrived in the hallway then almost went falling over by a powerful hug that seem to come from the side.

"Kokoro-chan! Your back!"

It was Asagi.

"Asagi-baka got worried. So did I." Asuna said appearing from 'out of nowhere' too.

"Sorry. I got caught up in an interesting chat with two guys."

"Oh really." Asagi said with a deep look.

"Were they cute?"

I laughed.

"They were almost like you two."

"Al-most?" both asked.

"Even when they made fun of each other, they didn't start another war."

We laughed all the way to our designated quarters. Torako-sensei too, when we told her of the events that evening.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaa

"_Kokoro. Come. It's time to leave."_

_A seven-year-old girl turned to the voice and cried out "Why? We always go somewhere and never stay."_

_The girl was then hoisted up to a man's lap by her armpits._

"_Listen to your mother honey."_

"_But why can't we stay in one place daddy?" asked the child._

_The man and woman exchanged looks. The woman turned around, watching out for someone. The girl wondered what could be going on._

_The man said, "Kokoro, we can't because people are after us."_

"_After us?"_

"_Yes. Me and your mom did something that they didn't like."_

"_What did you do," she asked with a curious tone._

_The man gave her a smile and stated, "Something we won't tell you until your older."_

_The girl looked skeptical but decided better off to just dropped it._

"_O.K."_

_The man and woman smiled at their daughter._

"_Can we get going then?" asked the mother with an exhausted tone._

"_Yes mommy."_

_The man carried the child as they disappeared into the tree-filled woods._

"Kokoro-chan! Time to wake up!"

My eyes fly open. Asagi was inches away from my face.

"Idiot! Don't put your face so close in her space."

Asagi moved away and said, "Don't worry, Asuna. I won't do anything to her that you would!"

There went the peace of mornings.

After stopping the ritualistic shedding of blood, we went to the building that held the first part of the chunin exams. I followed right behind Asagi and Asuna. Once inside, there were several genin groups of outside the front entry doors.

"Hey! Let us in!"

"HAH! Make us!"

I studied the guys blocking the door and the people wanting in. The group that caught my attention was the one with a girl. She was right in their faces and ready to fight her way in.

She had white hair, pulled off to a single side of her head, half -length bangs in the front (like Setsunas' from Negima).

I was flabbergasted by her tanned skin color. Not many people had that hair and skin type altogether.

Her tight, pink leotard suit had a black, chinese dress over it like my own.

Her arms were in the position of a preying mantis. One knee bent, with the foot arched to a point in front of her, the other firmly planted on the ground.

'Taijutsu? Hmmm.'

"I'll ask one more time. Get out of our way."

"Or what? Girly."

He put his hand on her shoulder.

Before he could register what was happening, the girl had taken him by his arm and flipped him over- his back plastered to the ground.

'She has great speed and reflexes!' went through everyone's my mind, including my own.

The snow-haired female was smiling and replied, "This. You jackass."

I liked this girl already.

Not five seconds had passed when the guys' partner raised a wooden sword ready to strike at her with their backs facing.

I had many thoughts running though my head now. I listened to none of them.

Two seconds more had passed. A crack was made and my wrist was throbbing. I tried not to show it was hurting.

I know what everyone was thinking.

A girl just broke a wooden sword with just her own wrist. Everybody--even the Taijutsu girl, had amazed looks on their faces. My teammates though, they had personally seen what I was capable of doing.

I lowered my hand to my side and glared at the wood-weilding swordsman. If looks could kill, he would've been a foot under.

"Not only did you put on a genjutsu trick to others but, you had to attack a girl when she wasn't looking? Pitiful." I spatted angrily.

Everyone had a curious look.

"What is she talking about?"

"Whawhaatt are you saying," the guy managed to stutter outloud.

"This doors' number says #201 but we're on the first floor."

Asuna did the necessary hand signs and promptly released the genjutsu. The number changed back to #101.

The whispers could be heard. Like 'How'd we miss that!' or 'I can't believe we didn't see that!'

I walked away. I could feel Asuna and Asagi following me.

When we got to the stairs leading us to the second floor, I sat down on a nearby bench and protectively wrapped my hand around the opposite bruised wrist.

"You hurt your hand, didn't you?" Asuna said more than asking me.

I nodded. She sighed.

"Don't do stunts that can jeopardize your chances of becoming a chunin."

I nodded and lowered my head like a child being scolded by their parent.

"I thought you were so cool. I'm surprised Asuna-rin didn't jump you right then and there!"

Asuna gave a glare so deadly that I could've sworn would make even Shukaku wet himself. The thought of the demon brought forward an image of Gaara.

'Huh?'

"Yeah. I agree that was cool!" said a husky-sounding male.

We turn ed around to see the amazing girl from before, as well as her teammates coming towards us.

One male had black hair- with silver tip ends that stopped at his ears. Grey eyes that were surrounded by thick, bottle-lens glasses and an all black attire. From a t-shirt under his vest, to the full length pants he wore. He had the 'cool kid attitude' that every girl seems to love, but I could tell he was a 'trickster.'

The other male had sandy-blond hair- porcupine styled. Cheerfully wide, brown eyes looked at us. He' s probably the one who had complimented me before. He wore a dark green shirt , covered by a black vest and Khaki-brown shorts. His expression reminded me of Naruto.

But . . . one better not get him angry.

"Hi, my name is Tai Yeon. These are my teammates Soubi Kaido," she pointed to the dirty-blonde.

"And Satoshi Aoyagi," to the dark one.

Tai seemed to be a very cheery girl. The cheeriness dropped off her face when she saw my bruise.

"Don't worry."

Tai looked at me.

"I wouldn't be a very good ninja if I can't take this kind of pain," turning my hand by the wrist to show I was fine.

She smiled.

"Yes, you are good for a woman."

We all looked to see Satoshi.

"We all know that you women are weak both physically and mentally," he said smirking as pushed his glasses back up in place.

"I mean Tai you couldn't even protect yourself."

Tai started to hang her head and tremble. Her face showed horror. As I was going to talk back to him a voice interrupted.

"Yeah, I agree."

I shivered hearing Asagi say that.

"Kokoro-chan had to help your teammate while you were just stood there," Asagi continued.

Oh crap. That is where she was going. I feel bad for him now.

"Kokoro-chan,a weak woman, toke a stand and you were frozen stiff."

She was smirking now.

"So I wonder what you're then?"

He looked at the brink of snapping.

'I wonder...'

"Shut," he lifted his fist.

"Up!"

He leaned forward and started towards Asagi. Yeah, there was no stopping him now. Just as they should have clashed bodies, she ran past Satoshi in a blur. Before he could turn around to find her visually, she had grabbed him from behind, holding him tightly around his stomach with her arms. By the time he could mentally process the foregoing, she had pulled him down and over backwards into a two person, foot-and-shoulder type "backbend." Her strength and power kept him locked there in an aerobatic position he could not escape.

Yup. Asagi Ayase the worlds' greatest wrestler ninja.

Asagi let Satoshi go and came to sat down next to me humming.

"Satoshi! What happened?!"

We all looked to see...WHAT THE HELL!

A man with black bowl hair and very bushy eyebrows. Usually I wouldn't care about a persons' appearance. But...wow.

He wore a green leotard suit with orange arm-warmers and leg-warmers.

"Nothing, Lee-sensei. Just Satoshi getting his ass handed to him by a girl," said Soubi.

I was curious to how he was so calm about this.

"Huh? Why," asked the named Lee.

"None of your business!"

Satoshi was pissed of.

He got up and half ran up the stairs.

"Huh..um..hm. I'll go check up on Satoshi," Lee said going off.

I felt bad for their sensei. A hand shook me. I turned to see Tai.

"Sorry, but I didn't get your names."

"Oh! I'm Kokoro Soma, this is Asuna Kagurazaka, and Asagi Ayase."

Tai kind of seemed jittery to me. Like she could not stay in on place.

She noticed my staring.

"I'm sorry. It's just so amazing to meet the first all girl genin team."

"I didn't think it was that special," I nervously said. I hope the Mist doesn't know me.

"Not to a lot of people do, but I do."

I tilled my head to the side. Tai looked down shyly and said, "I want to prove that women can be strong as men."

I silently agreed. The Cloud villagers weren't too happy with their kage when he formed our team.

"Tai-chan we better go before Lee-sensei worries about us," said Soubi.

"It was nice to meet you. I hope to fight you while here."

"Um? Me to?"

Tai and I exchanged hand waves til she disappeared.

"So did you guys' do any damage while I was not here," asked a teased voice.

It was Torako-sensei.

"No," all of us replied.

Torako-sensei looked around the room. She had a kind of blessed dazed stare.

"Sensei?"

She looked to us.

She smiled goofy and said, "Sorry. I was just in memory lane."

I wondered what would have sensei in such...happiness.

"I was a year younger than you in my first chunin exam when I meet a man so strong that he can even beat me with his bare hands."

"???"

______________________________________________________________________________________

1-Kokoro isn't an extremely common name in Japan, but not unheard of either. It means 'heart.'

So there was chapter 3. In the next chapter you will find out more about Torako. By the way, does anybody know how old is Gai? Please review.^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again! Anyway, ^_- Enjoy.

Declare: I don't own Naruto.

"_Dreams_ or _Flashbacks_"

* * *

RECAP:

_She smiled goofy and said, "Sorry. I was just in memory lane."_

_I wondered what would have sensei in such...happiness._

"_I was a year younger than you in my first chunin exam when I meet a man so strong that he can even beat me with his bare hands."_

"_???"_

Ch. 4

"WHAT!!!!"

Torako-sensei turned to see all of us with a harrowed expression.

"You guys are actually surprised?"

"Yes," yelled Asuna and Asagi.

She blinked for a moment and said, "I know I was nicknamed 'The Tiger Empress,' but someone has to be a little better than me."

"Yeah, but still...," I questioned while scratching my head.

"We saw you freaking beat up ten man with one hand tied behind your back, " said Asuna with a 'you got to be kidding me' face.

Torako-sensei gave us a hardy laugh.

"Man! If you don't believe me now, wait until you meet him."

Asuna arched an eyebrow.

Asagi was grinning.

And I was just confused.

In a deserted hallway was two males. One of them had a Jonin uniform. He had all dark brown skin, eyes and hair. His hair pulled into a pineapple leaf style. He had a bored, annoyed look.

"Where are they?"

"Hey, come on. It wasn't like me, you and Ino were the most organized group too," stated the other male.

The said male was a tad bit on the tubby side. Long light brown lion mane hair, half paler than the other, swirl marks on each cheek and brown eyes. The clothing was red with silver armor.

"Well our team didn't have a troublesome..."

"There you are you stupid man!"

"...feminist."

They glanced to see a young girl with a very heated glare.

She had long golden hair in two piggy tails and round purple eyes. Her skin white as snow and a lean body with curves in the right places. Showing off the curves was a white, sleeveless hood jacket and a matching skort. Covered from the wrist to her elbow on each arm was white armwarmers.

"Ayame. There you are..wait! Where's Yoh and Ken?"

"HA! They got tired and I left them. You men always say we women are troublesome but you have no say," she replied with a hiss.

"Hey! I got tired, not Ken Shikamaru-sensei."

Two boys came from behind Ayame.

The one that spoke had a sloped posture. Red hair at the ears and brown eyes. The peach skin was covered by a green vest over a fish net and black pants. A cattail stock out of his mouth. He carried a red staff.

"He stopped and sat down like you," passing it off with a wave of her hand that implied it was nothing more than an annoyance.

"That still gave you no right to leave your teammates behind, right Ken," Yoh said turning to the other young male.

Ken was more bulky and tall than most kids his age. His skin was a dark brown and so was his eyes that are hidden behind bangs by his short, curly, floppy brown hair (kind of like Chad's from Bleach.) His attire looked like a Chunins' or Jounins' uniform without the vest. At his hip was a medium sized sandy pouch.

"Hm," was Kens' reply.

"See!"

"That's a grunt you baka."

"Hey guys," Shikamaru shouted.

All payed attention to him. "Chouji and I well be leaving now, so get to the exam soon, 'kay."

Yoh and Ayame muttered a 'yeah.' As Shikamaru and Chouji were out of sight, Ayame turned to her teammates.

"Now listen to me. I usually don't care how you guys do but this time if one of us fail, all of us fail. So even if it isn't much I want you two to do your best. Got it," both males nodded at her.

"Hey," went a big booming voice.

All three turned to see a dark-skinned, but pale-haired girl. "Oh, hi Tai," replied Ayame and Yoh.

"Hi back, anyway...you know when me, Soubi and Satoshi followed that all girl team," all nodded.

"Wel-l-l-l, I got to talk to them and the one that had that cool move with her wrist was really nice. Not at all as tough when I first meet her. Her name is Kokoro and the teams' are Asuna, the one with the big weapon, and Asagi, the red head. Oh! And Asagi did a few moves on Satoshi."

"What," yelled Ayame.

"Yeah, I was surprised too when he got beat up but it served him right too," Tai said with her arms crossed.

Ayame had her head bowed; eyes hidden by bangs. Her fists balled up angrily.

Yoh and Ken know that Ayame was furious.

"Hey Tai, me and Lee-sensei where looking for you."

Soubi walked up and saw Ayame. "What's wrong with her?"

Ken and Yoh started to sweat when Ayame growled at Soubi. They ran to Soubi, hooked one of their arms to under one of his arms and Yoh said, "We're going to the exam room, we'll see you there."

While Ken and Yoh dragged Soubi, he asked, "Why are we leaving?"

"Because, Ayame is in a bad 'mood,' and us, man, would feel her wrath," answered Yoh.

"Than what about Tai?"

"She's fine. She's female."

Back to the girls, Tai stared at Ayame for a few more seconds then decided to leave. "I'm going to see if Kokoro is at the exam room too."

She was one step away when a hand grabbed hers. She turned her head to see it was Ayame. "What is it, Ayame?"

Ayame looked up. Purple eyes filled with fury.

"Tell me more."

* * *

Hey! Sorry for the long wait. Writers block. Also sorry for not much action in this chapter. Hey, was it funny I put a feminist on Shikamaru's team.X3 I'll try to write the next chapter soon.


End file.
